Something New
by pathological-flirt
Summary: chandler starts to fall for freddie, with a little help from vodka, he gains some drunk confidence. will he finally tell freddie how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

WILL: if you get busted…

SONNY: then I'll tell them why I did it… I'm doing this because I love you

(sonny steps forward, and kisses will)

"And cut! That's it on today, chandler, Freddie, that was great. We're going to do the scene with Alison and james tomorrow. We need you both here at 8," and then the director turned aroun and headed to his office.

Chandler stood still for a moment. Gathering his thoughts, trying to maintain his composure. This got more and more difficult every single time.

"Hey man, we still on for tonight?" Freddie asked, slapping chandler on the back.

"tonight?" chandler feigned ignorance.

"movie night man? Popcorn, m&m's, thrilling action flicks? Ringing a bell? Come on dude, I've been looking forward to this all week, I need the breather," Freddie said, standing directly in front of chandler.

"I don't know man, I think I'm just gonna head home," chandler mumbled. Scared that he was going to be turning crimson red any second now. Freddie was so close… and he smelled soooo good.

"dude are you okay?" Freddie asked, giving him a weird look.

"why wouldn't I be?" chandler replied, trying to maintain composure…

"don't you remember? The whole reason we came up with movie night is because casey asked you if he could have the place to himself, remember? Him and his girlfriend have anniversary plans?"

Chandler remembered now… "right, well then I'll go over to James' place. He's got good beer," chandler mumbled.

"…okay, whatever dude. I guess I'll see you later," an odd look came upon freddie's face, and he couldn't quite place it, but it didn't look pleasant.

Chandler left the studio and texted james.

HEY MAN, IN NEED OF INTOXICATION! CAN I COME OVER?

It took all of 3 seconds for james to reply:

YEAH! WE CAN GET DRUNK OFF OF CHERRIES! MY LITTLE COUSIN JUST SHOWED ME THIS TRICK, IT'LL GET YOU SHITFACED!

Chandler replied, saying he was on his way, and got in his car.

Right when he pulled into james's driveway he received a text from casey.

DUDE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO FREDDIE? I CAN'T TELL IF HE'S PISSED OR HURT? OR BOTH? BUT HE LOOKS GRIM, BRO.

Chandler replied:

I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? ASK HIM WHAT'S WRONG?

Chandler let himself into james' place.

"hey man! I'm here, now I need you to explain to me how cherries are going to get me shitfaced?"

James' came walking out of the kitchen carrying a jug of red maraschino cherries.

"brant, my little cousin, told me this, but I've never tried it, apparently, if you drain all the juice from a jar of cherries, then replace it with goose or your choice of vodka or gin, then let it sit for 12 hours, the cherries will absorb the alcohol and when you eat them, it's like vodka or gin bombs, it sounded legit, so I figured I'd try it, you game?" james said, opening the jar and holding it out to chandler.

Chandler grabbed 6 cherries and popped them in his mouth. James lifted his eyebrows at him, but didn't ask any questions. That is why chandler chose to hang here for the night instead of at Deidre's place. Like her character, Deidre was way too inquisitive. And james was laid back, always just leaving people be.

Chandler felt his phone buzz, it was a message from casey:

APPARENTLY I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU THIS, CAUSE SMITH TOLD ME THIS IN CONFIDENCE OR WATEVR... BUT HE'S PISSED CUZ YOU ACT WEIRD ROUND HIM, AND YOU BAILED ON HIM TONITE.

Chandler read the message 3 times. He hadn't even considered that him flaking on Freddie would bother him. Chandler replied.

TELL HIM I BAILED CAUSE OF ME. NOTHING ON HIM.

"uh, james, I know I just got here, but something came up, and I need to leave. Sorry." Chandler said, turning to leave.

"dude!" James reached out and grabbed his shoulder, "I don't pry, I'm known for my keeping my distance, but you aren't driving out of here," James said, with a stern look on his face.

Chandler shrugged his hand off of his shoulder, getting frustrated, because he thought james was about to try and butt into what chandler was going through.

"and why the hell not?" chandler retorted.

"dude, it may not seem like it, but you just consumed a lot of alcohol, these cherries aren't a joke, and you downed six of them. It's too much alcohol for you to drive on. I don't want your wreck on my conscious. You need to leave? Fine, leave. But call a cab, and get your car tomorrow." James said.

Chandler did just that. Quickly called up a cab, and went outside on the front porch to wait for it. then he realized Freddie had texted him.

IT'S NICE TO KNOW IF I TELL CASEY SOMETHING IN CONFIDENCE IT'LL GET BACK TO YOU. HE TOLD ME WHAT YOU SAID THOUGH. IT'S NOT ME, IT'S YOU? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

Chandler felt his chest pounding, but he replied anyways.

I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT. PLEASE JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT. I'M GOING THROUGH SOMETHING, AND I'D RATHER IT STAY PERSONAL. BUT I'M COMING OVER TO YOUR PLACE NOW. I'M AT JAMES' I SHOULD BE THERE IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES.

Just then that cab pulled up and chandler practically ran to it. he told the driver freddie's address and then looked back at his phone. Freddie had texted back.

AS MUCH AS I WANT TO PRY, AND FIGURE OUT WHAT YOUR TALKING BOUT, IMMA LEAVE IT ALONE, FOR NOW. AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME OVER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, I COULD TELL YOU DIDN'T WANT TO. DON'T FORCE YOURSELF.

Chandler felt like crap, he hadn't wanted to make Freddie feel like this. He just didn't want Freddie to find out how he felt. About what happened to him when Freddie got too close, or when they were acting as will and sonny. He texted back:

NO I WANT TO, I REALLY WANT TO.

Chandler felt his heart pounding just at the thought of going over there.

As he pulled into the parking lot of freddie's apartment complex, he felt his palms get sweaty. He sent a quick text to Freddie:

IM HERE

And walked in. he stood in the elevator, thankfully he was alone as he traveled up to the 8th floor. He needed to compartmentalize. He walked up to freddie's door and knocked. He could feel the alcohol in his system pumping now. His steps were slightly careless and clumsy, and his head was already jumbling up. He was a bad drunk.

Chandler swooned when Freddie opened the door. Freddie was barefoot, in low-riding bluejeans and in the midst of putting on a grey wife-beater over his bare, muscled chest.

"hey, sorry man, I was trying to hurry and shower before you got here. I'm just getting out," Freddie said, stepping back, and letting chandler in.

Chandler had been in freddie's apartment before, he had actually been in it several times, but it looked different now. The bed stood out to him now, for some reason, chandler decided he would blame it on the alcohol.

"okay, just so you know, I'm a little bit tipsy right now, so I'm not 100% responsible for anything I do tonight," chandler said boldly, "but, I may do things I've wanted to for a long time now, and then tomorrow I'm going to say it was entirely alcohol speaking, and blah blah blah, but I want you to know, that if I do do these said things, I want to, me. Not drunk me. But me, as in scared me who, without alcohol, wouldn't have the courage to do so." Chandler said, nodding his head as if he had just finished a well-rehearsed speech, which he did not.

Freddie shook his head in confusion, "wait… what? What thing are you talking about?"

Chandler took a deep breath and steeped forward, pressing his chest to freddie's.

"things like this" chandler whispered and then he laid his lips on freddie's and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler felt Freddie freeze, but chandler figured he was already here, might as well take what he could get before Freddie pushed him away…

Chandler wrapped his arm around Freddie's back, pulling him against him. And he felt his blood boil in the best way possible. His head was swimming. He was drunk, but he wasn't drunk from the cherries. He was drunk off of Freddie. That glorious head of hair. The feel of those tight muscles pressed against his chest, and that smell, holy hell that smell alone was the most intoxicating smell ever. Freddie smelled like… well he smelled like Freddie. And it was awesome.

And then it happened. It happened so abruptly that chandler was taken aback. But only for an instant.

Freddie kissed chandler back.

Chandler felt Freddie's arms wrap around his neck, he felt Freddie's tongue snake out and lick at his lips.

Chandler pulled back, and looked Freddie in the eyes.

"you taste like cherries… and alcohol… I like it," Freddie said, in a husky whisper.

"this is really happening? You're kissing me back?" chandler asked, his heart pounding, "you're kissing ME? Me as me, and not me as will?" chandler felt he needed to clarify this.

"I have been wanting to kiss you as you with me as me and not as will and sonny since our first kiss as will and sonny, but i didn't think I was gay. I still don't understand it. because I'm not really attracted to males… just you. Not really all that attracted to girls either. It's just you. I only notice you, since the first kiss," Freddie whispered, leaning in and lightly kissing chandler on the lips.

"there is so much we need to discuss, so much we need to figure out and work through, but right now… all I can think about is kissing you. I just want to kiss you until I pass out. And then I want to wake up and kiss you some more."

"well we have filming tomorrow… early morning. But I'll kiss you now. I'll kiss you when you wake up, and then we'll talk. Then we'll film, and then we can come back here and kiss some more." Freddie replied.

Chandler crushed his lips to Freddies again. This was his version of heaven. This is what he wanted to spend his life doing. He wanted to feel connected to Freddie always. He wanted to cherish him, and make him smile that bright room-lightening smile, and have his hands curled in that glorious dark wavy hair.

This was one of those kisses. The kisses that made the gods bow down to the immortals. That made the demons back off and shrink away. That made the grounds shake. That made the skies cry. That made mankind fulfill its purpose. This was the kind of kiss that gave chandler's life meaning. That made him feel alive and complete. He was burning and freezing at the same time. And it was the absolute best feeling he could have ever experienced.

His head was rushing. His heart was pounding. His chest was heaving. His blood was boiling. And all of his senses, every last one of them were consumed by Freddie. Freddie's taste. Freddie's smell. Freddie's touch, Freddie's sight, and even the soft moans that were escaping freddie's lips were violins in chandler's ears.

He let his arm lightly travel to the small of Freddie's back, he lightly lifted the wife-beater just enough so that his hand could snake under the fabric and touch that smooth olive skin that his dreams had been focused on for the past couple of months. And holy hell… was this better than his dreams. This was so much better. This was reality…

But he knew… he knew that if they kept going tonight, tomorrow they would find an excuse to procrastinate and then they would never talk. And this would turn into something that they did in the dark. Behind backs, as if they should hide it. and chandler knew they needed to talk, get all the feelings out in the open, discuss everything, sooner rather then later when chadler's feelings grew deeper and he became in danger of getting hurt.

Chandler pulled back from Freddie's kiss, and that was extremely hard for him to do.

"I know I said all I wanted to do was kiss you, but I think," chandler's breathing was uneven, and his chest was still pounding, "I think, we should talk now. Get everything out in the open. I think it's safer…"

"safer?" Freddie asked.

"yeah… safer, you know get everything settled and discussed before feelings grow and someone… most likely myself, gets hurt," chandler was finding it difficult to look freddie in the eyes now. So instead he focused on the seam of his wife-beater… the thread was unraveling just a little bit.

"is that what you think of me? That I would hurt you?" Freddie asked.

"no… I just don't know how you feel. Or what this is, or what it means. I barely understand how I feel. And I think I feel things too strongly, because I really like you… a lot. And that scares me because I've never liked another guy before, or I don't think that I have, and you… you're you. And this is confusing." Chandler was rambling. He walked backwards until he hit the wall, then he slid down and plopped on his butt.

"what do you think of me? What do you feel? What do you want this to be?" Freddie asked, sitting down directly in front of Chandler.

"I think you're amazing," chandler whispered, "I think you are extremely hot and you're funny, witty, intelligent, talented, the list goes on and on. I feel better when I am near you. I feel comfortable. I constantly feel like touching you. And I want to always make you smile. I want to be the reason you smile. And I want this to be an us. I don't want to hide you away as if I am ashamed of what we do in your apartment. I want to hold your hand whenever I feel like it, even if we are out at a bar just hanging out…" chandler said, still avoiding freddie's eyes. Instead, now he was looking at the ceiling. Hmmm, there was a water stain in the corner… Freddie should get that looked at.

"I think… I think I agree," Freddie said.

When Freddie didn't say anything else, chandler looked back at him, eye to eye.

"you agree? That's all you have to say?" chandler asked, incredulously.

"is there more that I have to say? You pretty much summed it for me," Freddie said, with a smirk on his face.

"yes there's more you need to say. I mean I've been feeling this way for months! Months! And here I have been thinking I needed to keep myself away from you, so that you wouldn't be disgusted by me… and now you say you feel everything I feel? Everything?" chandler said, his head was spinning.

"I already told you that I have felt this way since the first time I kissed you as sonny and will." Freddie replied.

"so you're saying you are completely comfortable with this? With finding out that you're into a guy? You're okay with letting me hold your hand at bars, and kiss you at a store and hug you wherever I want, no matter who is standing around watching us?" chandler asked, sitting up straighter.

"yes I am saying that. But I don't think that's the issue," Freddie said.

"what do you mean? What's the issue?" chandler asked.

"the real issue here is… are you comfortable with? You are the one who seems to be fighting against it. not me," freddie replied, innocently looking as if that question alone hadn't shattered chandler's mind and sent him into a deep psychological thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Those words pinged around in chandler's mind. Causing a ruckus to take place in his brain. His head actually started to hurt.

"_Are you comfortable with it?" _

What did that even mean? Was he? Wasn't chandler the one who had wanted this in the first place? This didn't make any sense. When did everything get so flip-floppy and wishy-washy. Chandler could barely recognize reality now.

Chandler had a blank stare on his face as he considered this. He wanted to kiss Freddie, as Freddie and not as sonny. And he wanted to do it everywhere. Anywhere all the time. He wanted to entwine their hands together and he wanted to be the only person to put that glorious room-brightening smile on freddie's face.

However, chandler didn't want to go through the "oh my god! You're gay!" he didn't want to have to possibly suffer losing family and friends because he was attracted to Freddie.

"Chandler? Hello?" Freddie's voice brought chandler out of his deep thoughts.

"i-I'm sorry. What?" chandler shook his head, hoping that would clear the jumbled mess that his brain had turned into… it did not.

"I said you don't need to figure this all out right this moment… I get that's it's a lot and it's a huge deal, so you can take your time with it," Freddie said, resting his left palm on chandler's knee.

Chandler felt his knee heat up at freddie's touch. Freddie had such an amazing effect on him. It awakened his body. He felt alive. He hadn't even realized he hadn't fully experienced heat until Freddie touched him, as Freddie, for the very first time.

"I want to be with you, Freddie… I know that is definitely what I want," Chandler said, leaning forward to place his lips back on freddie's, back where they belonged.

Freddie leaned back, away from the kiss.

"I get that, I do. And I want the same thing. But I wont be anyone's secret. And it's fine if you can't handle coming out and facing the world, because unfortunately, that's exactly who you would be facing since the public 'watches us,'" Freddie said, using air quotes, "if you decide that you are perfectly okay with holding my hand and kissing me in any environment, then this," Freddie gestured between the two of them, "this is going to work, and it's going to be great, but if you decide you can't handle the world judging and degrading how you feel about me or any guy for that matter, then I can't do this. I can't kiss you in the dark, and then pretend it never happens in the day time, that's just not me," Freddie said, shaking his head sternly.

Chandler swallowed. This was a lot to digest. He knew that he wanted, no he needed to be with Freddie. That was the only thing that felt right to him in a very very long time. But what would his dad say? Would his dad disown him? Would he break his mother's heart? Would his brother hate him? Would his friends abandon him? Would his fans despise him?

All these questions ran through chandler's head, he didn't have a single answer to any of them, but the most important question, he knew the answer to. And that was his deciding factor.

Would he still have Freddie? As Freddie?

Yeah, yeah he would. And that was all that mattered. If his friends and family couldn't handle it… screw them. They didn't deserve him then. But Freddie was offering a chance, and chandler would be damned if was going to let it slip through his fingertips.

"I'm not letting you get away from me," chandler declared, trapping Freddie by wrapping his hand around the back of his neck, :it's a lot to deal with, and I may get hurt by what follows, and I may get seriously upset, but I will not regret my decision, as long as my decision is the one that gets me you, so I'm picking you." Chandler declared, moving closer and closer to freddie's mouth, "I'm going to kiss you now, and tomorrow, and next week, and next month, and next year, no matter where we are, no matter what is happening around us, if you're happy, if you're upset, if you're you… I am going to kiss you." Chandler then laid his lips upon Freddie's and his head… it cleared.

Nothing mattered. Nothing at all was important to him, except for Freddie. All the unanswered questions, all the worries about his friends and his family, all of it just simply vanished. Freddie was kissing him back and that was the only thing that mattered. It made his heart pound and his blood boil and through their kiss, both of them were smiling.

Chandler stood up on his knew, dragging Freddie up with them, so that he could wrap his other hand tightly around the small of freddie's back and he could press their chest firmly together. Their kiss deepened. And tongues were entering, experimenting, experiencing… it was thrilling.

Chandler let his hands slip down and grab at the bottom of chandler's wife-beater, and then he tugged it up. He pulled it up and over freddie's head, and then he pushed Freddie back, until freddie's back hit the floor, and he hovered his weight, just barely above Freddie. And he took a deep breath, inhaling that intoxicating smell that was Freddie.

"this feels right…" chandler whispered, before diving in for another kiss.

"wait, wait, wait," Freddie breathed out, turning his head to the side to break lip contact.

"what? What's wrong?" chandler asked, his cheeks were flushed, and he did not want to stop… he wanted to keep going. He wanted to keep going until they were both sweaty and yelling each other's name.

"we can't" Freddie said, a slight blush on his olive skin.

"what?" chandler asked in confusion, still hovering above Freddie.

Freddie, scooted, and sat up, forcing chandler to do the same, "we can't… at least not tonight. Not like this." He said.

"'like this' what do you mean?" chandler breathed out, chest still pounding, blood still boiling.

"even though you are practically thinking straight… you're still a little drunk. And we are both really new at this, and neither of us had ever done this before. So I think we should take it slow, I am not saying take it will&sonny kind of slow, but at least not jump into bed naked only after what? Two hours of being together? I would rather wait, until it can mean exactly what we want it to mean, instead of just being a moment of heat… does that make sense?" Freddie asked.

Chandler hated to admit it… but Freddie was right.

"you're amazing? Did you know that?" chandler asked.

Freddie extended his hand and helped chandler to his feet, "I feel amazing with you," he said, giving chandler a light peck on the lips.

Chandler wanted more, he wanted so much more, but more than sex he wanted the closeness with Freddie, and if that meant he had to wait for sex, chandler would wait, he would wait for as long as Freddie wanted to wait.

"come on, why don't we actually do what we planned on doing and watch a movie?" Freddie asked, "it's already 11:47… and we have to be on set at 8:00..."

Chandler simply nodded his head. As Freddie went to put the movie in, chandler sat down, in the middle of the couch.

Freddie came back and sat down on the far left side. He lifted up his right leg and laid it straight down the couch, he then gestured to chandler, "come here," he said.

Chandler laid down his back resting against Freddie's chest, Freddie's arms came around him and held him around the sternum. Chandler directed his attention to the movie. His last thought before he felt his eyes getting heavy and sleep dragging him down was that he couldn't remember a single time in his life when he felt more comfortable than he did laying on Freddie wrapped in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chandler woke up and his head was pounding. He slowly opened his eyes and was taken back by what he saw. He was not in his room. Nor was he on his bed, or any bed for that matter. He turned his head and saw Freddie.

It all rushed back at him in a giant wave. He had come over to Freddie;s yesterday. He had told freddie everything. Chandler looked at freddie's face. So peaceful in his sleep. And those lips, those beautiful, full, tasteful, glorious lips. Chandler couldn't help himself, he slowly scooted upwards, towards that face and he placed his own lips ontop of those god-like lips.

"whoa!" Freddie jumped, his eyes shot opened, and chandler couldn't help but to think that that deer-in-head-lights expression was either the funniest or sexiest thing he had ever scene in his entire life.

"good-morning," chandler whispered, moving in closer to Freddie's now relaxed face.

Freddie met chandler's kiss half-way and it wasn't long before that kiss turned into a more passionate rhythm.

"ehm… wait, what time is it?" freddie asked. Looking behind him at his alarm claock on the dresser across the room. It read 7:15.

"we have to be filming in 45 minutes. It takes 25 minutes to get there from here. So that leaves us 20 minutes to get ready… not much time for any of this," Freddie said, giving chandler a quick peck on the lips before pushing him up and then getting off the couch.

"well… we could always shower together," chandler winked, "it saves time, and it's good for the environment."

"oh no. cause if I get you in that shower, neither one of us are going to be leaving this apartment for… the next 3 days," freddie smiled.

"you promise?" chandler asked jumping up and wrapping his arms around frddie's waist.

"chandler! Come on, we're going to be late! You jump in the shower first, go-go-go," freddie said, prying chandler's hands from around him and pushing him towards the bathroom, "I'll lay some of my clothes out on the bed for you."

Chandler felt a blush creep up on his face.

"what? What's that face for?" freddie asked, pausing as he opened a drawer.

"something about the idea of wearing your clothes. I like it. I like this. I like us." Chandler said, then he stepped into the bathroom and started to run the shower.

Chandler knew he was in a hurry so he quickly jumped out of his clothes and into the warm spray if the water. He popped opened the shampoo bottle and was immediately overwhelmed with the smell of sonny. It was amazing. Chandler was going to smell like sonny today.

"hey! Hurry up in there, I got to shower too," freddie shouted through the door.

Chandler quickly finished his shower and then wrapped a towel around his waist before going out into the bedroom to grab the clothes that freddie had layed out for him.

"I'm out, you can jump in," chandler said over his shoulder. He waited until freddie was in the bathroom with the door closed before he dropped the towel and quickly changed into the clothes.

He looked at himself in the dresser mirror and smiled. He felt good in freddie's clothes. And the smell of freddie's shampoo was amazing.

Chandler pulled his shoes on, and pulled out his phone. He had 4 missed text messages. The first 3 were from james.

· HEY MAN DON'T FORGET YOUR CAR IS HERE

· WHAT TIME DO WE NEED TO BE ON SET?

· YOU UP FOR ANOTHER CHERRY BOMB NITE?

And the last one was from Casey:

YO BRO! DID YOU AND FREDDIE WORK EVRYTHIN OUT?

"alright, I'm ready," freddie announced atepping out of the bathroom looking… like a greek god!

"damn!" chandler whistled.

"what?"

"you clean up good," chandler smiled, walking up to freddie and pressing his lips to freddie's.

"hey now, none of that, if we keep that up, we'll be here forever," freddie said, entwining their fingers and then leading the way out the door.

Chandler had originally thought that he qoud be worried about the whole publis displays of affection with freddie at first due to the newness of it all, but as they walked outside hand in hand chandler had never felt more comfortable with anything in his entire life. This felt so right. If felt amazing.

"is your car not here?" Freddie asked as he pulled out his keys.

"no, I left it at James'. He said I was too buzzed to drive, so I took a cab here," chandler said.

"so would you like to bum a ride with me to the studio?" freddie asked, giving chandler a quick peck on the lips and then getting opening the passanger side door and waiting for chandler to scoot in.

"what a gentleman you're turning out to be," chandler said, half-joking, half serious.

"I try, I try," freddie replied, and the closed the door.

When freddie got into the driver's seat and started his car, they sat in silence for a minute. They had just pulled out of the apartment building's parking lot when freddie asked…

"so are you ready for this?"

"ready for what?" chandler asked, re-entwining his fingers into freddie's non-driving hand.

"this," freddie shook their clasped hands, "ready for this to be made publically real?" freddie asked.

"honestly?" chandler asked.

"yeah, I think honesty would be best," freddie said.

"honestly then, I thought I would be nervous or scared about it really, but…"

"but what ?" freddie said.

"but I'm not. I want you. And I don't care who knows it." chandler declared.

"even if some people wont understand it. even if some people will be biggotted about it?" freddie asked, looking slightly nervous.

"no matter what anyone has to say, I know how I feel about you, and it's not going to change. If someone is going to be bigoted about it, it just goes to show that our relationship is stronger than any straight relationship." Chandler said, matter-of-factly.

"and how do you figure that?" freddie asked, confused.

"a straight man and woman can fall for one another and nothing is thought of it. it's typical. It's expected. Yes, it's a beautiful and amazing thing, but if a woman falls for a woman, or a man falls for a man, as I have for you, see we have to deal with the bigots and the ignorants. We have to overcome that, straight people don't. our feelings are stronger because we overcome those who hate." Chandler said.

Freddie nodded his head, but sat in silence.

"what? Why are you so quite?" chandler asked.

"no reason." Freddie replied.

"come on, tell me."

"it's nothing, I just didn't realize that I was dating a genius," freddie smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

They had just finished up the scenes for today. Chandler and freddie hadn't really had a chance to show or tell anyone about their new relationship with each other. The second they had walked into the studio they were whisked away in separate areas for separate scene and the director said they were running behind so they immediately were filming.

But now… now all chandler wanted to do was hold freddie against him, smell that intoxicating smell, and kiss those perfect full lips that had chandler entirely captivated. everyone was done and just hanging around getting ready to head home. They were off tomorrow so James was throwing a party at his place tonight. And James was busy going around to everyone, makin sure they were coming by tonight for the party. Deidre was playing games with aaron and grffin. Casey was texting on his phone in the corner. And Alison was talkin to drake and Arianne. Chandler scanned the room, but he didn't see freddie.

He scanned the room over and over again. He counted every person, but he didn't see freddie anywhere.

"looking for me?" freddie whispered directly behind chandler.

"holy shit!" chandler jumped about three feet in the air, "you about gave me a heart attack!"

"well that's not good, I can think of at least 10 different, and better ways to give you a heart attack," freddie gave chandler his most mischievous grin.

"oh, is that so?" chandler wiggled his eyes at freddie, wrapping his arms around the small of his back, "then what do you say we get out of here and you get started on that list of ten things?"

"I'm game, but I must say…. That eye wiggle thing you just did, it was such a will Horton thing to do… haha," freddie leaned in close.

"whoa, whoa!" came voice beside them. They looked up and saw casey.

"due to the fact that I am a genius, and I am awesome, and a great detective, " casey stated, "I already know that you two are together together, but I don't think anyone else does…." Casey said, looking around the room.

Chandler also looked around the room, no one was staring at him and freddie, in fact it seemed as if no one had noticed their public displays of affection.

"okay, you're weird, but I'm glad you're still my boy though," chandler said, slapping casey on the shoulder, then he looked directly at freddie, "are you ready?"

When freddie nodded his chandler smiled. He felt courageous. And at peace with himself.

"hey! Everyone, can everyone listen up for a minute?" chandler shouted.

Chandler waited until everyone in the room was looking at him, he noticed freddie smile [which made his heart swell with pride] he noticed casey's eyebrows shoot up and then soften with approval.

"I would like everyone to know that I, chandler massey, not will Horton, am gay. I am gay and I am in a brand new relationship with freddie!" and with that chandler reached over grabbed the back of freddie's neck and kissed him with as much passion as he would dare to use in a room filled with people.

After several long minutes, chandler and freddie pulled apart and chandler took a deep breath before he looked back up at the people in the room.

If chandeler was honest with himself he didn't know what he was expecting, but he was not expecting what he got.

James had walked right up to him, "well damn, it took you two long enough. We've all been waiting on you two to get with each other since BEFORE will and sonny hooked up! I mean for crying out loud, it was obvious to everyone but you two!" james laughed at them.

Freddie and chandler stood there, hand in hand and waited as every person in the room came up to them and told them how they had been waiting on this for so long and they were very glad that it had officially happened.

Chandler felt amazing, he was so greatful to be surrounded by this kind of reaction. These people were amazing.

When everyone had come by and said their peace, freddie looked at chandler and with a slight wink he simply stated, "well, boyfriend, want to go to james' party with me?"

Chandler smiled and nodded. He pulled freddie closer to him and leaned in for another kiss. This time, since the room had emptied out, chandler let all the passion in his being run into that kiss.

Their tongues entwined, freddie's hands had dug their way into chandler's hair, and chandler's hand had started wrapped around freddie's back, but it wasn't long until they had found their way underneath freddie's shirt, his finger's scratched at that warm olive skin. He palms traveled up freddie's broad shoulder's and then down his muscular torso.

Freddie pulled away abruptly, grabbing chandler's wrist and pulling them out from underneath his shirt.

"what? What's wrong?" chandler asked, breathing heavy.

"damn," freddie whispered.

"damn? Damn what? What's wrong?" chandler repeated, still breathing heavy, but starting to get confused. Why did freddie pull away?

"wrong? Nothing's wrong necessarily…" freddie replied, "but damn… the way you just kissed me…. And your hands on my back and chest… well, it was just a bit… too much," freddie said.

Chandler removed his hands from freddie's. "too much?" he repeated cautiously.

"oh no! not as in too much for me to handle… well, actually yes, too much for me to handle, but not in the way you're thinking." Freddie quickly tried to correct himself.

"what do you mean? It was too much because you were uncomfortable with it?" chandler said, feeling rejected.

"no! well… kind of. It was too much chandler, because it… well it…" freddie seemed tongue tied.

"it what? It what freddie?" chandler asked.

"it made me want to jump your bones!" freddie said, looking up at the ceiling, "and you and I just started this relationship yesterday, as in last night, and so yes, it was too much to handle for us right this moment." Freddie said, still looking at the ceiling.

Chandler smiled, and stepped right up against freddie, he put his hands on either side of freddie's face and pulled it down to look him in the eye, "I'm glad I made you want to jump my bones as you so eloquently put it. because, yes even if it is a little too soon for us, in the future, when we are both ready together, I will be more than happy to get you to jump my bones."

And with that, chandler pulled freddie's face against his and kissed him again.


End file.
